Rock Riviera
by G. Malfoy
Summary: The Hogwarts gang goes to a new night club. Will our two foes find romance? Of course. Please review, ~Enjoy! P.S. I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Hey it's me again.after what seems like 3,000 years, huh? Anyway, I've had this story written for a long time, I just never got around to posting it. Also, if any of you are still waiting for me to continue my chapter stories.don't leave me!!!! I'm working on them, I just have a nasty case of writers block right now. If anyone has the cure, let me know!!! Well I guess I'll stop talking now and continue with the story. If you don't like this one, remember my little disease. Now, on with the story. Warning: There's a character I added.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this; I don't own that.J/K Rowling does. Except for Ashley. She's based on my best friend.  
  
Just a reminder, all flames will be used to set my brother on fire. ************************************************************************  
  
"Come on, Ginny!" Ashley Zonin yelled through the bathroom door. "Hang on, I'm almost done." Ginny yelled back. Ginny Weasley was a sixth year witch at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as was Ashley. At the moment, they were preparing to go to Hogsmead. A new nightclub had just opened and 6th and 7th years were allowed to take a special trip to go see it, special permission of Professor Dumbledore. Ginny came out of the bathroom, finally. She was wearing low-rise, tight fitting, dark flare jeans and a spaghetti-strap, black shirt that v'd into a point right above her navel and showed her pierced belly button. She also had on tall, black sandals. She threw away the pint-sized bottle Vodka she'd been drinking (special thanks to a seventh year she'd got it from) and looked at Ashley. Ashley had on a pair of black pants, the style just like Ginny's. She also had on a pink, spaghetti strapped shirt that stopped right above her navel, that showed off her, also, pierced belly button. She was wearing dark brown leather sandals. "Are you ready?" Ashley asked her, a bit exasperated. Ginny scoffed, "I guess." She said, jokingly. They looked at each other for a minute then burst out laughing. "Come on, let's go." Ginny said, still laughing a bit. They walked out of their dorm and down the Common room. As they walked down the stairs, every head began to turn and look their way. By the time they reached the bottom, all eyes were on them. "GINNY!" A voice yelled from across the room. Ginny rolled her eyes and prepared for the lecture, for the voice belonged to none other than Ron, one of her seven, highly overprotective brothers. "Ginny!" Ron said again, now standing over her. "Yes, Ron?" Ginny asked, annoyed. "What in the hell are you wearing?" He asked, his voice rising. Ginny (A/N: being the smart-ass I made her) looked at herself and then looked back up a Ron. "Clothes." She said simply. "You are not going out looking like that." Ron said, trying to sound superior. Everyone braced themselves for the argument they were sure was about to pursue. It was common knowledge that the Weasley Temper vs. anything was bad. Weasley Temper vs. Weasley Temper was worse.much worse. But the argument never came. Everyone looked to see Ginny looking down at her clothes. "You know Ron, you are absolutely right. I can't go out like this." She said. They watched as she pulled her wand out of her back pocket (some eyes lingering a bit) and pointed it at her shirt and mumbled a spell. Instantly her shirt shrunk and became a black, sports-bra type of shirt with only one thin strap on one shoulder, showing off even more of her flat stomach and thin arms. Some people started to snicker, as Ron's face grew red. But before he had time to say anything, Ginny smiled at him. "Entirely too much material." She said, winked and then walked out the door, with Ashley, who was shaking with silent laughter, right on her heel. *********  
Finally, they had arrived at the club. Ginny had received one last grip from Ron, but he was pretty much over it (A/N: he knows he'll never win.he's under my control *maniacal laughter* sorry).  
They entered the Rock Riviera and immediately were mesmerized. There were all colors of lights flying everywhere in the otherwise dark room. There were also strobe lights.  
As the music blared, everyone went their own ways. "Ginny, let's dance." Ashley said, already pulling her out to the floor. "Does it matter if I say no?" Ginny asked her, knowing full well that it didn't. "Nope, because you're going with me anyway." Ginny laughed and let herself be dragged be dragged out onto the floor, where they started dancing with each other and other people. *********  
Draco Malfoy walked into the Rock Riviera and looked around. He had to give it credit it was, "cool". He was dressed in loose black pants and a silk, black button down shirt that was unbuttoned halfway, revealing his smooth chest. He decided to walk around, maybe get a butterbeer.  
He was walking to the bar when he passed by the dance floor. He instinctively turned his head to look at all the dancing people. That's when he saw her. The youngest and only female Weasley. While she wasn't looking so little anymore, she was definitely a girl. He watched as she danced, rather enticingly in his opinion, to the beat. Suddenly he had the strange urge to be right next to her, to be the one she was bumping and grinding into. He got a smile on his face that was not unprey-like and walked over to the dance floor and stood right behind her.  
She took a step back in her dancing and stepped right into his arms. When she whirled around to apologize, she seemed quite shocked to see Draco standing there. He noticed that her eyes were a bit glazed. 'Must have been drinking.' He thought to himself, a bit impressed. He then moved his hands down to her hips, pulling her closer. She raised one eyebrow in questioning amusement. He just grinned/smirked down at her. "Virginia." He said, somehow making her name sound incredibly sexy. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and resumed dancing, him moving with her, his hands roaming a bit. They stayed like that for a minute, when suddenly, Ginny pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. 'What the hell is she doing.not that I mind.' Draco thought to himself, and then pulled his hands around her, bringing her closer and kissing her deeply. 'What am I doing?' Ginny thought, not quite as drunk as she may seem. 'Wait he's not objecting.he's.pulling me closer *gasp* he's kissing me back.damn he's good.' Ginny thought. She sighed and relaxed in his arms, both still dancing and kissing.  
Soon they had to break apart (reluctantly I might add) due to lack of air. Breathing hard, Ginny smiled at Draco. He smiled back at her. "Wow." She breathed. "Yeah." He answered her, still a bit shocked. Then he looked over her head. "Uh oh." He said. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey this is chapter two of this story. I didn't mean for it to become a chapter story, but it became longer than I expected. Anyways it won't be any longer than this. Enjoy part two. Review!  
  
"What uh oh?" She asked him. "Well it seems as though your brother has seen our little 'meeting' " he said, smiling at her when he said meeting, "and he doesn't seem to have enjoyed it as much as I have." He said, his smile turning into a mischievous grin. Ginny blushed, but quickly sobered when she heard her brother's extremely annoying yell. "Ginny!" Ginny sighed and then turned to meet Ron's face, yet still in Draco's arms.  
  
Draco unconsciously tightened his hold on her, instinctively. Finally, Ron reached them. "Virginia Weasley." Ron said, still rather loudly for standing right next to them. Somehow, Ginny thought, her name didn't sound quite as nice coming from him. "What are you doing w-with h-him?!" Ron asked her, stuttering with rage. "We're d-dancing." Ginny answered him, mocking his stutter. Ron narrowed his eyes at her, "I saw you kiss him." He said, voice low and dangerous. Ginny looked at him dubiously. "From all the way over there? Must not have been a very good view. Let me show you again." She said. Then turned around in Draco's arms, reached up and kissed him, hard. Draco responded quickly and hungrily, moving his hands ( AN: ^_^ ). Ron was enraged. "Ginny!" He yelled. Ginny broke off from the kiss, "Hmm, love to chat Ron, however, I've much more. enticing things to attend to." She said, looking up at Draco the whole time while he looked, quite warmly, down at her. "Mum and Dad will here about this." Ron said, and then stormed off in a huff. (AN: I know Ron gave up pretty easily, but I wanted him to go away). Ginny giggled, "I love pissing him off." She said, smiling up at him. Draco smiled at her, "You seem to have great skill at it." He said, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him and leaning close to her face. "Years of practice." She said, and then pushed her lips against his. Draco smiled against her lips, and then kissed her back, passionately. Suddenly Ginny broke away, breathless. "Wow, okay, unfortunately, I'm not as drunk as I might seem, so I have to be realistic for a minute. What is this; what's happening between us?" She asked him, looking up into his, unusually, warm, gray eyes. Draco looked down into her big green eyes, "Where do you want this to go?" He asked her, running his hand through her dark red tresses then slid it down to cup her face. Ginny looked at him with a sly look and cocked her eyebrow. Then she reached her hands behind his head, pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Draco immediately reached around her waist and pulled her closer, if possible. When they broke apart to breathe, Ginny stood up on her tip toes and skimmed her lips along his ear, "Does that answer your question?" She whispered, somewhat seductively. Draco looked down at her, "For now." He said simply. Then he swept his lips to hers and kissed her, deeply. "You guys make me sick." Ashley said, suddenly. Ginny broke apart from Draco laughing. Ashley winked at her, and then went back to dancing. ********** Across the room, Ron was about to explode. "How dare she-" He started, but was cut off by Hermione. " 'How dare she' what, Ron? Huh? Find happiness, love, freedom? Or how dare she find it in your "enemy?" Hermione said, making quotations signs with her fingers. "Well-I-uh." Ron stammered. " 'Well' nothing, Ron. Ginny is sixteen now, almost seventeen. She's not a little girl anymore. She doesn't need protection, she's not stupid, and she can make the right choices." Hermione said, her tone getting softer as these things sunk in with Ron. "I know. It's just, she's my little sister and he's such scum. I'm just scared for her." Ron said, looking up at Hermione. "But look at them Ron, does she look unhappy? He's definitely not treating her like scum." Hermione told him, looking toward the couple. Ron looked over and was slightly surprised at what he saw. Draco and Ginny were still dancing and kissing, but what surprised him most were the looks they were giving each other. They were filled with excitement, heat and.love. Ron's eyebrows went up a little bit, "They really like each other, don't they." He said, a little tiny glimmer of defeat in his voice. "Ron," Hermione started, putting her hand on Ron's shoulder and looking out at the couple on the dance floor, "I think they love each other." ********** Draco and Ginny danced the rest of the night talking, laughing, and kissing. At one point, Harry and Hermione danced passed them. Harry looked confused and Hermione winked at Ginny. Ginny smiled back at her. Draco nodded his head in greeting, a bit hesitantly. Harry and Hermione looked surprised for a minute, and then smiled at him. "Well that was interesting." Ginny said, pulling her arms tighter around Draco's neck. Draco looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you, Virginia." He said, suddenly. Ginny looked shocked for a moment, and then broke into a wide grin. "I love you, too, Draco." She said, and then jumped up into his arms and kissed him deeply. Draco returned the kiss hungrily. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lavender Brown, who hadn't been far away, heard this confession. "Oh my gosh!" "Wow." "Aww!" "What the Hell!!" (AN: Betcha know who that was) "Ron." Hermione said, giving him and I-thought-we-talked-about-this-don't- mess-with-them-look. Ron cowered a little, "Sorry, Hermione, this is just going to take some getting used to," He said, "and a little face rearranging." He muttered under his breath. Lavender rolled her eyes, "Leave them alone, Ronniekinns (AN: ^_^), come on." She said, and then pulled him away to dance. Harry and Hermione drifted away also, though occasionally glancing at the new couple.  
  
Ginny and Draco were totally oblivious of the whole scene, as they kissed. Draco pulled away for air and rested his forehead against Ginny's. "I love you, Gin." He said, smiling down at her. Ginny sighed, contently, and smiled back up at him, "I love you, too, Draco."  
  
Hey that was it. Tell me it you like it. It was just something I did throughout the year at school to keep me occupied. Remember, flames will be smothered with my brother's head. ^_^ Thanks for reading! Midnight Rose 


End file.
